The Little Sanctuary
by chocolatejet
Summary: Athelstan offers up his apartment to Gyda, intending to provide her with a quiet place to study. It soon becomes a sanctuary of a very different kind – a space where they can be together as a couple, away from the troubles of everyday life. Modern AU, Gyda/Athelstan, 18yo Gyda.


**Chapter One**

It takes Athelstan a moment to recognise her. Which is stupid, because she's barely changed at all appearance-wise. But there's something about her that's different. Monumentally so. And as Gyda crosses the terminal towards him, a lilac suitcase in tow, it suddenly hits him.

She's bloomed.

Gone is the shy girl who purposefully made herself blend into the background. The Gyda approaching him now is smiling brightly, head held high, and positively _glowing_.

"Athelstan!" She envelopes him in a one-armed hug and he tenses, but soon allows himself to relax as the familiar scent of her apple-blossom shampoo pervades his senses. He hugs her back.

"Gyda. How was the first semester?" asks Athelstan on drawing away.

If anything, her smile brightens and it's all the answer he needs. "Excellent! I mean, it's hard work, but so rewarding. And York is such a lovely city."

Athelstan still can't quite believe she's chosen to study away from her native Norway, let alone settle for the very same university he himself had attended all those years ago. But he can sort of understand it. Things haven't been easy since her parents' divorce, and the distance means she can fully focus on her course without the interruption of family drama.

Speaking of…

"Your father sends his apologies," says Athelstan regretfully. "He's been held up at the office."

Gyda's smile falters a little, but she gives a nonchalant shrug. "I don't mind. There are worse people I can think of to bring me home than you." She gazes up at him fondly. "I've missed you."

For a split second, Athelstan's surroundings seem to melt away, leaving only himself and Gyda – this new, happy, confident Gyda. Then his common sense kicks in and the world comes back into focus. He forces a smile.

"I've missed you too." Thankfully, Gyda doesn't seem to have noticed the instant's hesitance that preceded his answer. He offers to take her suitcase and she accepts, readjusting her backpack before following him out of the building.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Athelstan sees Gyda again the next day when he swings by the Lothbrok residence to pick up Ragnar's forgotten gym kit. Such is the life of a personal assistant.

She's in the family room, occupying her four half-brothers with crafts.

"No Aslaug?" asks Athelstan from his spot leaned against the doorframe. Gyda looks up in surprise, then shoots him a welcoming smile that makes his heartbeat quicken.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in. And no. She's gone to meet with some friends." The smile is replaced by a subtle look of frustration that Athelstan can well understand. She's been home for less than twenty-four hours, and already Aslaug has fallen into her old routine of swanning off and leaving her sons in Gyda's care.

"Look at my painting, Athelstan!" cries Ubbe, the eldest, gesturing excitedly for Athelstan to come look. He grins, crossing to the table at which the Lothbroks are sitting and makes a big show of perusing Ubbe's artwork.

"That's the best octopus I've ever seen."

Ubbe looks offended. "It's a spider!"

"That's what I said," says Athelstan quickly. "That's the best spider I've ever seen."

Ubbe narrows his eyes in suspicion before letting the argument go, returning to his painting as though the conversation never happened. Athelstan pulls a face at Gyda, feeling inordinately pleased when she ducks her head, hiding her grin against Ivar's wispy brown hair.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asks after a moment.

It's only then that Athelstan remembers his reason for being there. "Your forgetful father wanted me to pick up his gym bag. Actually, I'd better get to it." He retrieves his mobile phone from his trousers' pocket. Thankfully, there are no missed calls or unread messages. "Before he starts harassing me."

Athelstan turns to leave, then pauses. He blurts the offer out before he can rethink it. "If you need somewhere quiet to study, there's a spare key for my apartment behind the fire extinguisher on my floor."

Gyda smiles softly, eyes sparkling with gratitude. "I might take you up on that offer. Thanks."

As he makes his escape, Athelstan quashes the tantalizing image of Gyda welcoming him home after a long day's work. ' _O, that way madness lies,_ ' he decides, and wonders if Thyri has plans for that evening…

. . . . . . . . . . . .

TBC.


End file.
